1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a table and seat system in a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Passenger vehicles are known to include tailgates (or lift gates) positioned at a rear of the vehicle. Passenger vehicles equipped with tailgates also include a rear cargo region that is interior to the vehicle and positioned about the tailgate. The rear cargo region is generally utilized for storage purposes.
In general, vehicle occupants usually gather around the rear end of the vehicle before, during and after various entertainment events. Such events may include picnics, concerts, sporting events, etc. The most obvious type of gathering of occupants positioned about the vehicle consists of tailgating at football games. Often times these occupants may gather for hours about the rear of the vehicle consuming food and beverages. To facilitate such tailgating events, the rear cargo region is generally stocked with food, beverages, and chairs to allow occupants to sit comfortably within a group around the vehicle.
In some cases, the rear cargo region of vehicles may have limited storage capability, particularly in the area where a third row seating arrangement is needed to transport a large gathering of occupants to the event. In such a case, alternate storage mechanisms are needed to facilitate the storage of food, beverages, or other items generally brought to the entertainment events.